Logan's change
by smilelovelive2
Summary: Logan's unexpected but not unwelcome change.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

 **1\. Prologue**

He was going from girl to girl, he didn't really care for anyone, except his friends and his sister. He just wanted to have fun, he wanted those few years that he had in college to be full of life or at least what he then thought was life, afraid that once he graduated he would become his father. Working 24/7, being married to some housewife he didn't love, just because his mother said she was suitable enough to be married into the Huntzerberger family, while cheating on her because he simply could.  
So he couldn't imagine one day while running around campus with Finn and Colin looking for a girl Finn met the previous night at the pub, he would come across a girl who could change all that for him.  
He realized from that first meeting, actually second as she so "kindly" pointed out, that not only is she gorgeous but also that she could banter with him like no other girl he had ever met, with the exception of his sister, and to his surprised he couldn't simply woo her like every other girl he met, she stood her ground and of course didn't take any of his shit.


	2. First encounter, or not

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or dialogue.

 **2\. First encounter, or not.**

After running around campus, looking for a girl Finn met the previous night at the pub, for over half an hour, Finn finally said he was sure that this building was where her room was. So walking up to one door that he was 'sure' that was her room he started writing down a phone number to leave. "Don't put your number! Don't put your number!" I tried to reason with him, like that was going to work. "I am not putting my number, I am putting your number!", oh! Great what have I gotten myself into?  
Suddenly a girl, that I hadn't really noticed was there, spoke "That's my room". Turning around and looking at her I was mesmerized by her eyes, they were blue like a clear morning sky, so of course I tried to charm her "Okay, put my number". "Are you sure this is your room?" , Finn needed to know. "I am sure." , "I could have sworn this was her room" , "What's her name maybe I know her?" , the girl tried to be helpful, but of course Finn being Finn didn't really known. "Um… it was sort" "Oh, I can understand the disappointment losing a potential soul mate like that. But this is my room." This was the first time a girl talked to me and my friends with such wit, most of them would just act annoyingly sweet hoping that the girl we were looking for, was her. "I am sorry about the mix up. My friend here means no harm. He just has to learn that Guinness and blondes they don't mix." "Redheads" Finn said, "We sincerely apologize and we will leave you to finish putting up your posters of…" I tried to apologize because it was obvious to me that the girl was getting irritated by our behavior but the posters she was putting up got my attention. "… this really old guy." "Professor Asher Fleming" "What they were out of Orlando Bloom?"  
"Professor Fleming died last week, we are throwing him a wake". Now THAT was really interesting. "Okay, so were you and Fleming…" , I said making the assumption that her and the Professor were sleeping together, because who wouldn't? "NO!" , well.. apparently I was wrong.  
"Sorry! Just you are putting up a poster in you hallway you get where I get the impression that he was more than a teacher."  
"Well he was, more than a teacher. He was a great writer and an inspiration and a lot of things you couldn't possible understand."  
"You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me" , I said bluntly to her. "I know you" , wait what? "You do?"  
"We met yesterday, with Marty." Who? "Marty..?", okay so now I was completely confused. "Marty, my friend Marty, he bartendered for you" ohh now I remember her, we run into them somewhere on campus yesterday. "Yes! Marty, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind of course I met you yesterday with Marty. Nice to see you again…" I still can remember her name "Rory!" "Nice to see you again Rory you are looking well, angry works for you." Really well actually… "I am not angry, I am just irritated"  
"By me?" well that was weird "Yes!" the girl has issues "Because I forgot for a moment who you were?" "No, because you speak to people like they are below you." "People?" "Marty!" "Ah! Your friend Marty" "Yes my friend Marty. You talked to him like he was dirt, and that's why I am looking at you like this!" "I am sorry. What did I say that was so bad? I said hello and I think I said he made a kick-ass margarita." "It's not what you said, it's how you said it." "How'd I said it?" "Like Judi Dench" ohh that girl knows how to insult people! "Ouch" "Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they're inferior to you" this is so much fun! "I agree" "And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends, that doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant." She said and started to walk away. "Well…" "What?!" she said coming closer. "I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does." "Are you serious?" "For the sake of argument" since I don't want this to end. "He was doing a job" "A job he took willingly" "Some people have to work" "And I bet if you ask him he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night. Because my friends, they tend to enjoy their re-fills." "Not the point" "To a bartender, tips are very much the point." "Just because you pay somebody, it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you." "Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery so if that's your argument-." "I don't have an argument" "I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue." This is like one of the best debates I have ever done! "I'm busy!" "You concede"  
"I don't like it when people hurt my friends." "And you react when goaded" "I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get your compass, and I will show you how far from goaded I am." "I think we got a serious debater in our midst." And of course Finn must appear and ruin the moment… "Logan, I think we've found it."  
So trying not to laugh at my friend I say "Tell Marty I said hi, and I promise to remember you instantly next time. Now tell me that wasn't fun?" her expression looks annoyed but deep down I know she enjoyed our conversation as much as I did. And of course because I couldn't leave like that… "Master and Commander" "The movie?" "No, that's what I want you to call me from now on." And with that I left her outside her dorm room and went to look for my friends hoping that this wasn't the only time I ever see her.


	3. Ace

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or dialogue.

 **3\. Ace**

To his luck he saw her again after a couple of weeks in the Yale Daile News. He wasn't surprised that she was a reporter and he could imagine that she was a good one too.

* * *

What he didn't expect was her waiting for him outside one of his classes a few days later. He was walking with some of his friends when he heard her calling him "Hey Huntzberger!" "Hey! You waiting on me?" "Could be" what a surprise!  
"Wow, I' m flattered!" "Your prerogative." "You here on business or pleasure?"  
"I just thought maybe I'd give you a chance to respond to my article." Well that's interesting.  
"What article?" "The article I'm doing on the Life and Death Brigade."  
How does she know about the club? "Don't really know what you're talking about."  
"You don't? Huh! I thought you would. It's a club. One of these super-secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale, membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret sayings and a lot of running around in circles in your underwear, that kind of thing."  
She had my attention for sure now. "Sounds pretty secret."  
"Yeah, Anyhow, I'm doing sort of an expose on this particular club and I figured, since you're in it maybe you'd like to have your point of view included."  
Wait what? "I'm in it?" "Well aren't you?"  
"I've yet to run around in a circle in my underwear." Actually some people have done that, but as far as I remembered I was not one of them.  
"Well. Okay. I mean I have proof that your grandfather was in it, which mean that your father was in it. Which should mean that you're in it. But maybe not. Okay." She has done her research alright.  
"Sorry to let you down." "No let down, it would have been nice, but I have plenty of stuff without you, and I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
"You have plenty without me, huh?" I'm intrigued, to say the least.  
"Oh yeah! I have the ball gowns, the girl in the gorilla mask, In Omnia Paratus – very fancy catch phrase, by the way- the license plate on the black SUV and about a dozen other little things. I mean getting an interview with an actual member would have been great. But I'm okay without it."  
"Well great" "Yes. Plus I'm completely onto your routine now." "Wow"  
"Yeah. So I figured I'll just track you and you'll eventually lead me there anyway. So hey I mean it could have been easier if you just talked to me now but I can do it the other way if you want."  
"The other way." "Yes"  
"You tracking me." "Yes."  
"Following my every move?" "Yeah.."  
"I pick that way." And she was feeling embarrassed, that's so cute. "Okay, but…"  
"We can start right now if you want I'm heading back to my room, I can keep the window open in case you feel the need to sneak in and track me from the inside." "Thanks for the info."  
"Absolutely. And hey! Good luck with that article. Sounds like a hell of a scoop."

* * *

After my conversation with Rory I kept thinking about her and the article she was writing about LDB, so I decided to ask the rest of the members if they had a problem if she came to the next one with me. Of course some of them needed a lot of persuasion, especially Colin, but in the end I made them agree.

So the next day I went to the Yale Daily News where I knew she would be, sat on my computer, opened the chat and started messaging.  
"Hey Ace. I've got a proposition for you." She, like a normal person would do started looking around to see who was messaging her, so the moment her eyes landed on me she realized that I was the one calling her Ace.  
"Shoot" She finally answered.  
"I'll help you with your article. Get you the inside scoop. You just have to agree to a few conditions."  
"What conditions?" Of course she would ask that.  
"The first condition is you have to agree before you know the conditions. What do you say, Ace? You in or out?"

I didn't need to stay and see her replay. I could see it on her face while she was reading my question she wanted to know about the club. After all she is a good reporter and a good reporter would anything to get information for an article. So I knew from the beginning she would say yes.

 _I'm in._


	4. You jump, I jump Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or dialogue.  
I am so sorry it took me so long to upload. Also thank you for reviewing and following my story, I never thought that so many people would actually like it!

 **3\. You jump, I jump Jack.**

When everyone finally agreed to the idea of Rory Gilmore coming to our next club meeting, it was time for Logan to let her know. So he did what they always did to new comers, he put an envelope with the information on her window and hoped she wouldn't back down.  
The day of the meeting came and he went to meet her. The first thing he thought when she saw her was that she looked cute and funny the way she was standing on the corner of the building blindfolded, while people walked by her and looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

"Hey Ace, you are ready?" I asked her while I was dragging her to the car, giving her no time to answer me or realize what was happening. It was four o'clock in the afternoon but of course for Finn it was too early to be outside his bed so the first thing I did when I entered the car with Rory was to scream "Hit it" near his ear. While Finn was annoyed with the sun being still up in the sky, Colin was being paranoid that Rory could she through the blindfold, because she knew who we were, but she obviously just recognized our voices, which she explained to him.

When we finally arrived at our destination the sun had set, so Finn was feeling a lot better which meant that either Colin or Stephanie had to look after him, in case he decided to do something extra stupid. Sometimes it would be me looking after him but this time I was 'responsible' of Rory. Speaking of which, I was helping her get out of the car and walking her towards the campsite. She was annoyed that she was still wearing the blindfold, so naturally she joked about it.  
"So the firing squad is just up ahead?" "Yup and there's a line. Damn.", but sadly she didn't enjoyed my humor very much. "Seriously, Logan is the blindfold coming off, or am I Patty Hearst-ing it the whole trip?" Actually she asked the question at the perfect moment! "It's coming off. It's coming off right now." From the look on her face, I would guess she was equally fascinated and amazed by the campsite. Tents had been set up, tables were made with candles to light up the place, since there was no use of electricity, and there were people walking around on their 1930s style outfits making sure everything was perfect for tonight.  
After I took her to her tent I went to get ready for the night. I really did hope Rory would have some fun, but I could imagine she would be strictly business. At the course of the night I could see her trying to talk to people, but because she didn't wear proper 1930s clothes and because one of the reason they agreed to let her come at the event was if no one answered her questions for the article.  
After some time had passed and I couldn't spot her around, I took a plate of food and went to look for her. I found her sitting a little further of the campsite.  
"How goes it, pariah?" "Logan?" "Word was a bear dragged you off." "No bear, I just wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts." "You found it." "Thanks, I've eaten." Cute, she thought I brought her dinner, truth be told I hadn't eaten anything all night and I was starving.  
"Good. This is for me. Sorry you're not getting much from the group. Took a little arm-twisting to get them to agree to let you come in the first place." "I don't need their cooperation. I've already filled two notebooks without their cooperation. Half of one without the letter 'e', but I could use yours." "Way too much salt on this."  
I said trying to get her mind of the article, but no such luck. "I mean, this is pretty incredible, but it's just a preamble to the big stunt tomorrow, right?" "It's Finn, he's Australian. They like salt." Still trying...  
"How do you pay for this? Are there dues, or do you chip in, is there alumni sponsoring it? How is it organized? And what is happening tomorrow? Is it just as big, or bigger? And do people know that you're here? Park Rangers, or the landowner? Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut? And your answer cannot include the world salt." Wow, so many questions… "Okay. I think it's time to fill you in on the conditions of you being here." "Okay."  
"First, no pictures. Aw, you'll get it back at the end of the trip. Second, no names." "I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone as it is." That's what I thought but still better to tell her all the rules. "Third, no physical descriptions of any of us. There are authority figures up and down Connecticut trying to nab us for things we may have done in the past. Naughty things." "Keep you anonymous." "What number am I on?" "Just at third." "Fourth, no identification of our location."  
"I don't know where we are." "Fifth." "You're going to run out of –ifths." "Most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event." "What is the event, and how could I interfere?"  
"So you agree?" "Yes, I agree." Like she could do anything else right now. At that moment the rest of the members could be heard singing. "It's pretty." "It's drunk." "Well it sound pretty. I like it." Of course she does.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it." And typically someone had to ruin the moment. "Logan?" "Yeah?" "You coming?" "I'll be right there. I'll leave the light for you, Ace. I won't need it." With that I left and went to have some fun with the girls.

Next time I saw her was the morning after when I went to get her from her tent to escort her to the 'big' event, like she kept saying.  
"Another day, another sartorial surprise." While I was wearing a suit which was the dress code for the event, she was dressed with the same casual clothes from yesterday, which was something we couldn't have.  
"Start getting ready yourself." "I am ready." "Dressed like that?" "Well, I didn't have the 'it's an overnight thing' warning, so unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, this is it."  
"That clothing is going to interfere with the integrity of our event and you agreed not to interfere with the integrity of our event." "All I've got is a washbowl, a towel and a toothbrush." "Is that all you've got? Look again, Ace"  
And with that she went back into her tent. When she came out, wearing the dress that I picked, she look amazing.  
"I got your event integrity right here, mister." And she did! "Yep. I got an eye for dress sizes. We go this way."  
So I led the way to the rest of the group, where Colin was giving the opening speech, that we almost missed , but at least we caught the ending and all the members together said "In Omnia Paratus.", drunk champagne and the gong was hit. Then everyone started running towards the festivities, only Rory was stuck at her place not knowing what was happening.

Everyone was having fun. Playing game, talking, drinking, eating the reason for this whole event really. After the games I found Rory again, looking up at the seven stories platform that the LDB had built for the event.  
"Hope you're thinking up superlatives." She is going to need them for the article.  
"What are they going to do?" "What do you think they're going to do?" "They're not going to jump." "Jump!"  
"That's like seven stories! They'll die!" "We're all going to die one day." "But those four are today."  
"Six." "I see four." "I'm heading up." "Of course you are." "And Finn was supposes to do it, but few of us figured he'd make it this far, so there's an extra space." …  
"No!" It took her sometime to realize what I was saying. "And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have." "I am not going to jump!" Perfect moment for Seth to show up!  
"We're all set." "This is Seth, he's the genius behind all this." "It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato came through without a scratch." "Potato!?" "You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!" I tried to reason with her, while Seth was going back to the preparations.  
"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate." I needed to try harder. "Since when?" "Since forever." "George Plimpton never participated." "What?" "His best stuff put him in the thick of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins." "So he participated." Wait, I have more…  
"Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in among the thugs. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you gotta go that far." "Buford, Pyle. I know." "Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. , Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels, got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's parties. He put you in those biker's heads."  
"All right, all right, so those guys participated. I got it, but I…"  
And then Colin shouted for attention. "Jumpers to their places, please!" Which gave me the opportunity I need it.  
"You're scared." "Well, yeah!" "And that stops the greats?" "It's stopping this great!"  
"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure." "What does that mean?"  
"You're just a little sheltered." "Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angels? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too."  
"It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived."  
Then those blue eyes left the ground and looked straight at me with determination and she said "Let's go." , two words that there were the begging of a trusting relationship, something I didn't know then.  
So we started climbing our way to the top of the platform. "High. We are very high." Rory said while looking down.  
"I've been higher." "I meant distance from the ground." "That, too." Seth started tying us on the ropes then.  
"This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice." Weird guy, but a genius. "Why do the look so worried?"  
"We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you." "I know." "You trust me?" I needed to make sure. "You jump, I jump, Jack." Close enough. At that moment everyone screamed "In Omnia Paratus".  
And I said the only think I could think of "I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay." But never the less, I took Rory's hand into mine and we jumped! And it was one of the best feelings and I could see it on Rory's face too when we landed safe and sound. "You did good Ace!" "Once in a lifetime experience!" "Only if you want it to be." With the adrenaline pumping through my system at that moment and Rory looking so beautiful, I was a second away of kissing her, but then someone appeared with champagne and the moment was gone.

After that everything went back to normal, we partied some more and then we went back to Yale. Later that day, I went by Rory's room and left her outside her door a gift or something to remember this event. A gorilla mask, a bottle of champagne and her camera with pictures from the jump that she didn't know they had be taken.

* * *

In the end he didn't know why he tried so hard to convince her to do the jump with him. Maybe he just wanted to see her live a little, do something crazy, truth be told he didn't know so many things about her to guess that she hadn't done anything this crazy before, he just had a feeling. And it turned out, he was right.


	5. The party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or dialogue.  
Thank you everyone who is reading my story and favorites or follows, you make my day every time I see a notification.

 **4\. The party.**

The next time Logan saw Rory was at the Gilmore house. His parents had told him that the Gilmores were throwing a party and he had to be attending. Of course at the beginning he wasn't so happy about it, after all he knew how boring these things can get, but after finding out that his friends would be there too and realizing that since it was at the Gilmore house, Rory probably would be there as well he didn't mind going so much.

* * *

After spending some time talking to people and being polite, he decided to go outside to get some air. To his luck that's where he found her. She was talking to a guy he hadn't met before and she was looking rather uncomfortable. So he decided it was time to rescue her.  
"Rory! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad. Logan Huntzberger." I said all at once, while putting my arm around her shoulders and giving my hand to introduce myself to the guy, Rory was giving me a strange look not understanding that I was trying to save her from this awkward encounter. "Uh, Jordan Chase.""Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she might have left and that would have been very, very bad."  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry –you're with her?" Jordan really needed to catch up. "Going on a year and a half." At least now Rory was playing a long, smiling and hugging me while I was saying that. "Great. What the hell am I doing here?" Good question, at least he finally left.  
"Oh, thank you" Rory said relived. "You looked cornered." "I was."  
"Well, glad to be of service. Man, I hate these parties." "Not really my bag either."  
"But at least the bar is stocked, and I must say your grandmother has excellent food." That surprised her. "Wait, my grandmother?"  
And suddenly her grandfather was behind me. "Logan? How are you son?" "I'm very well, sir, and yourself?"  
"Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle! It's good to see you. Are your parents here?" "Wandering around here somewhere. Mom is obsessed with Emily's new draperies." "Ah, yes. Emily has exquisite taste in fabrics. All right, Rory. Since I see that you are in capable hands I will make another round and end up at the bar"  
"It's been good to see you, Richard." "Good to see you, Logan." In the meantime, Rory was looking at us with an expression of 'What the ?' "You know my grandparents."  
"My folks are good friends with Richard and Emily. Okay, so. Lesson One in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party." Rory looked excited when I told her that."Where are you going?"  
I turned to grab the champagne from the table next to us and find my friends. "Finn" "Finn's here?"  
Rory asked but I didn't really paid much attention. "Finn!" "You rang?" There he was. "Time for a change of venue." "Oh, fantastic."  
And with that I walked away looking for somewhere to have our sub-party.

In the end we ended at the pool house. Drinking, talking and having fun. In other words we were showing Rory how to enjoy a boring party like this one. Colin was really amazed with Richard's scotch while Finn had already too much to drink.  
"Gilmore, your grandfather has appalling taste in Scotch." "I think you should go on inside and tell him!"  
Rory was probably getting tipsy by now, but she was too cute for me to care. "If he hasn't learned by now I certainly can' teach him." Colin sure had a point. "Colin, make sure you refill that bottle with something, we don't want Ace over here to get busted."  
"I know. I know." "Refill?" I asked Rory. "Sure, why not?" Of course Finn disagreed with Rory.  
"Because drinking is bad. It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it. Spank me." "I think the hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough" said Rory always with a witty response. "She hasn't had enough champagne, Logan."  
And with that Finn left and it was just me and Rory on the couch. "Hey, listen, I forgot to tell you, I read the article." "You did?"  
"Yep, not bad." I told her honestly. "Thank you." "Caught the spirit of the thing, I'll give you that." "But?" she asked worryingly  
"No, no but. You've got a good style. There were a few many simile in it for my taste but it definitely had a Joseph Mitchell thing going for it, I like that." "I'm surprised you even bothered to read it" "Are you? Hmm."  
And then I remembered the reason we were all at that party and I said loud for everyone in the room to hear me. "So, who's it going to be?" "What?" I guess Rory had forgotten. "Well, this shindig's an obvious meat market, I've got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight, so…" "Oh, well…"  
And out of the blue Finn was on one knee in front of Rory with flowers in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other saying  
"Me. Pick me." And then everyone because why not? started saying "No, pick me!" even though Finn had the best argument  
"But I'm exotic!" "So is the Asian Bird flu" Colin always right! "Wow. A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings."  
And then Rory said something I really didn't expect. "Well, I don't know. It's a tough choice, maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose." "You have a boyfriend?" I honestly didn't know that. While Finn and Colin were saying how crushed they were I was only looking at Rory trying to understand. "Do Richard and Emily know about this?" "Yeah, the do." "They're just trying to make sure you got a backup?" "No, they're just- oh no, what time is it?" She tried explaining but got distracted."It's crying time." Oh Finn…  
"Eight forty five." Colin said. "Dean is meeting me at eight-thirty!" Rory explained. "Where?" "Here, out front"  
"Dean, is this the boyfriend?" "Yes, the boyfriend!" That's perfect! "Well, we got to see this guy" "What?"  
"See who the man is who's won your heart. Got to make sure he's good enough. Let's go, boys!" "But,- hey"  
She didn't really complain, but didn't look thrilled either, truth be told since she didn't really tried to stop us we would absolutely go and see who this Dean guy was.

So we did. We all went to the front door with Rory leading the way and walking to meet her boyfriend. We stayed at a distance, like gentlemen not wanting to get in their way but we could still hear them. Dean didn't look very pleased with the way Rory showed up, with all of us on her tail, at least that's what I thought, by the look he had on his face. She tried explaining to him why she wasn't on time and who we were but even then he just looked at her like she was a different person.  
Even though it was obvious to me that they didn't really 'matched', him on a pick-up truck and her looking like a princess, it was a really awful move to break up with her in front of her grandparents' house and with her friends on a hearing distance, I have seen people break up and I have broken up a number of times but this was not a good way to do it, but really what is? The moment he got into his car and drove off, I went to Rory, who was trying not to cry in front of us, with the guys following me, and I tried to comfort her by just being there. "You'll be okay" "No, I won't."

Then I realized we needed to do something quickly to make her feel better. "Okay, that's it. Back to the pool house, men. We have some serious bucking up to do here." "I swiped some scotch." "I'll reenact the Passion of the Christ." Said Colin and Finn always there to help with the best ideas. "Hey Ace, nothing ever seems quite as bad after Finn's Passion of the Christ. Except Finn's Passion of the Christ." I told her smiling trying to make her feel better, because seeing her like this really bothered me, I didn't know why then, but it did.

By the end of the night when we took her at her mother's house with the limo, she was smiling and hopefully feeling better, even if champagne had something to do with it.


	6. Give 'em back their balls!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or dialogue.  
I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but writers block and life...  
I will try my hardest to update more often.  
[there has been a mix up with the numbering of the chapters, but this is for sure number 6(somehow i messed it up, yeah me!)]

 **6\. Give 'em back their balls!**

One day Logan run into Rory in the library she was with a younger girl by her side, smelling a book. He was amazed by how cute she looked with the way she was taking in the smell of the book and also embarrassed for being caught by him.  
"I'm sorry, excuse me, did I just see you smell the book?", I had to say something. "Hey, Logan." "Hey, Ace. Who's your friend?"  
"Oh, Anna, this is Logan. Logan, this is Anna, she's from my high school. I'm showing her around campus." "Hi", said Anna.  
"High school? Na, I would have sworn you were a college girl.", I said which made her giggle like all the other girls. "So is she showing you a good time?", I continued. "I'm showing her everything important.", of course Rory would do that.  
"Mmm. Good. Make sure she takes you by the pub. Local place, everyone goes there." "I'm not taking her to the pub.", does she ever do anything other than contradict me? "Oh, please? The pub sounds fun.", Anna tried to convince Rory, so I tried to help her "You don't have to drink, they do have coffee. It's a cool scene, make her take you. Bring a book to sniff!" "What are you doing in a library anyhow?", Rory changed the subject, obviously she realized what I was saying was right, so I went along with it. "Got lost. Don't tell anyone I was here, ruin my rep. Anna, it's been a pleasure. See you, Ace. " and with that I left them to continue sniffing books or whatever else Ace had in mind for the day.

* * *

After seeing Rory at the library I couldn't keep her out of my head and I knew that Anna need to see the fun side of college too, so I came up with a plan and found Colin and Finn to help me execute it.  
The next day I knew Rory had a class with Professor Bell and from experience I knew whatever we did in that class we wouldn't get into trouble. So while the Professor was talking about Campbell, Colin stormed in and started talking to Rory. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", he tried to be polite. "I'm right in the middle of class, young man.", Bell said, but Colin went on. "I know, I'm sorry. Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left. I was still in bed, I mean, what is that all about?"  
"Okay, you need to do this later.", Bell tried again but with no much luck. "I can't do this later. Rory, I love. I love you, damn it. How many times do I have to tell you? God, just talk to me!" Bell tried for the last time "Okay, out! Right now, just get…" but that was my mark from Colin, storming into class angry I yelled "Colin! What are you doing, man?" "Get the hell out of here!", Colin said.  
"She's with me now, I told you that. Let it go." "I will not let it go!" "She doesn't love you, Rory, tell him you don't love him!"  
"Everything was fine until you came along!" "Don't blame me 'cause you couldn't keep her!" "I swear to God, I'm going to kill you." "Oh, I'd love to see you try."  
And with that he charged at me and we started 'fighting', I could hear in the background Professor Bell telling us to stop fighting but we kept going until Finn came in the classroom dressed like a British policeman blowing his whistle, as theatrical as ever.  
"All right, that's enough, break it up, you two! Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself", Finn was saying while 'stopping' the fight. "Toying with these boys like this. They used to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls. Damn it Gilmore, give 'em back their balls!" And with that we went out of the class and then back in bowing to the students who were clapping at us, all of them, except Rory, who looked sad and annoyed, I couldn't really make sense of her expression.

* * *

So when dinner time came and I assumed Rory would be at the cafeteria I went to talk to her. Lucky me I found her with Anna drinking coffee at one of the tables. "Ladies!" "Hi, Logan!", Anna greeted me happily, while Rory just looked annoyed. "How we doing this fine evening?"  
"We're doing great, you want to join us?" "Sure. So, dull day, uh?", I tried to get Rory to speak to me, but no such luck. Anna was the only one talking. "Not for me." "Someone's quiet." I tried to get Rory to talk again, with success this time! "Got nothing to say." "Do you get the sense that she's mad at me?", I asked Anna. "Yep"  
Finally she decided to talk to me, so she told Anna to go to the Fro-Yo social to wait for her there. When Anna left she turned to me, with a not so good look on her face, which of course I commented on. "That's not a good look." "I have no words…" "It was just a joke!"  
"Oh, no, wait. I thought of some. Jerk! Ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, low-life, butt-faced miscreant!" "Butt-faced miscreant?!" "Why would you do something like that?" "I'm sorry, butt-faced miscreant?", I was amazed by the adjectives that she found for me, not that she cared. "Here I am , trying to show Anna what college life is really like, and.." "That is what college life is really like!", I tried to help her understand. "Maybe your college life. Not mine. That was my class, Logan. That was my professor who decides my grades. And you made me look ridiculous to him." "No, I made me look ridiculous to him." "Oh, you don't think he thinks I was part of it?"  
"I'll talk to him. I'll tell him you were an innocent bystander" "The whole class was in a frenzy the entire time. We never got back to what we were talking about." "There's another class next week!" "ugh. I know that classes and the paper and Yale in general mean nothing to you, but it means something to me. Professor Bell's course is only six week long, and you blew one of those weeks for me. I won't get that week back." "Look, you want up close and personal time with Bell? My dad knows him. He'll arrange…" "Please stop talking.", I don't understand what is happening… "I'm sorry you're so bent out of shape. I didn't mean to upset you." "Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke." "If Anna thinks that Yale is a big joke after spending five minutes with you, then she was always going to think that Yale's just a big joke. Relax." "You and me? Very different people. I have to go.", that actually hurt a little bit, but she was probably right. "To the Fro-Yo social?" "Yes, I have to go to the Fro-Yo social. And yes, I do realize how incredibly stupid that just sounded. Excuse me." And she was gone, leaving me amazed by the conversation we just had.

* * *

A few days later I was having coffee with the guys on campus when Mr. Gilmore showed up. After exchanging pleasantries he said one of the few things I didn't want to hear in my life.  
"Logan, I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident. I heard that you professed your feelings for Rory. Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine, as is the Dean of admissions. Well, you know in this place, news travel fast. I have to tell you, while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is an appropriate time and place for that sort of thing. And a classroom in the middle of class is not one of them. However, what's done is done. It's out. So I dropped by to tell you that I have spoken to your father. We pounded out a few things. Property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing. Oh, we came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner for next week to finalize the engagement and start talking about the ceremony. Emily is handling all the newspaper announcements, so, not to worry. That's all taken care of. She is a fine young lady, Logan. I want her to be happy. You'll take care of that, I assume. Welcome to the family!" I tried to interrupt him so many times while he was talking but he just went on and by the time he finished talking I couldn't say anything.  
It's easy to say after Mr. Gilmore walked away, the boys couldn't stop laughing while I was trying to understand what had just occurred.

 _Welcome to the family!_


End file.
